Forever and Always
by Cheerbabe1010
Summary: Sequal to Beautiful Desires! Bella and her family have returned to LA to get back into their old lives however that doesn't exactly happen. Read intro inside. :
1. IntroDisclaimer

Intro: The team is back in LA and starting to get back into the swing of their old life minus the heists. However Bells life is becoming anything but normal. Now she deals with love, gangs, and her own nightmares but what happens when part of the nightmares becomes reality? How will she deal with it? Will everything turnout ok: We shall see as life continues on Forever and Always.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fast and Furious characters, sets, etc… I do However own Isabelle and Jason.


	2. Home Finally

Bells P.O.V.

He placed me down on my feet and I smiled not letting him go he slowly kissed me it had been way to long since we've been together we kissed until we heard a soft cough behind us I looked over his shoulder to see Jess I giggled as he took my hand we went inside and straight up stairs to my room I closed the door behind us turning to him I smiled a huge Cheshire cat type grin and he laughed the deep laugh that I had fallen in love with over the last 3 years crossing over my room to him on my bed I laid next to him staring at my ceiling which totally needed to be repainted.

"I was worried when Letty called me about what happened" he said looking at me I rolled my eyes he never was one to beat around the bush when it came to certain things I just shrugged kissed his cheek and got up starting to unpack the boxes that had been sent ahead of us that hector got I smiled and we started talking about Tokyo, and what had happened over the next hour I gave up my luggage and just went back to the safety of his arms playing with my locket

"Baby girl, Jason dinner!" we heard Mia call

"Coming Meers!" I called back kissing him as we got up and headed downstairs and out the back door were we had the traditional Toretto barbeque going on. I sat between Jay and Han and laughed as we watched Jess reached in and took the chicken he would never learn so once again we prayed to the car gods but its cool it became normal for us I guess we all ate in our normal talkative manner Han getting to know Jay and learning how our family worked again it had been a while since he had stayed her after dinner we all went inside for movie night it was Dom and Letty in the arm chair Let in his lap, Leon, Jess and Han on the floor Mia and V on one end of the couch and Me and Jay on the other. We were watching Hostel I rolled my eyes another horror movie just what I needed I curled up into Jay and laid my head on his chest yawning the medicine the hospital had me on was wearing me out completely and it had been a long day. About half way through the movie I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed standing I stretched cracking my back I stood walking over to my dresser I took my medicine for the morning and then pulled out clothes for the day a purple bubble dress black leggings and purple flip flops going into the bathroom I took a quick shower and changed then headed downstairs it was about 930 I looked around for everyone but decided to just g watch TV in the living room so I flopped on the couch and turned on charmed, finally I heard someone coming up from downstairs looking up I saw Leon enter

"Sup Lee?" I called into the kitchen he popped his head in and laughed seeing me

"Baby girl ever hear of sleeping in?" he joked I rolled my eyes

"You know to well I normally do but all this stupid meds I'm on I sleep so much I keep getting up to early" I said complaining a little about the time I had been getting up everyday he laughed bringing his coffee inside sat next to me on the couch putting one arm around my shoulders I rolled my eyes but didn't move they were all like my brothers so it was normal by now. After watching the rest of charmed and 2 episodes of ER it was 12o'clock I stood stretching once again only to here my bones crack and wince Leon looked up as I did

"You ok?" he asked I nodded

"Its normal no biggie really" I said shrugging he laughed everyone had been up for at least an hour and Mia was currently making lunch I stretched once again but made my way into the kitchen

"Hey Meers" I said she looked over

"Hello sweetheart how are you feeling?" she asked as I walked over and kissed her cheek I nodded

"I'm fine Mia hungry but fine where's Dom?" I asked not seeing him today

"I think out back with the charger chicka" Letty said walking in I nodded going over and giving her a quick hug before making my way out the back door to the garage walking in I saw Dom trying to save what he could of the old engine and putting it with the new parts I walked over and sat on the stool like I used to do when I was younger and it was Dom and Papi in here fixing it up

"Hola, Dominic" I said laughing as he dropped the tool on the floor right by his foot but missing he looked over at me a slight glare on his face I squeaked and hid behind the stool he laughed

"Come out from behind there" he said looking at me I came out and he pulled me over to him and swung me around I giggled going back to when I was 5 and he would do this

"Ok, ok I give" I said laughing he stopped putting me down

"Guys Lunch Now!!" Mia called smiling we headed back into the house to eat what Mai had prepared.


	3. Morning and Garage

We headed inside through the back door and into the kitchen sitting around the table Mia placed a plate of food in front of me and Dom I smiled and thanked her. As we ate we talked about all kinds of things especially what was to be done today.

"We need to get the store and garage back and settled to normal" Dom said looking around the table at all of us we nodded in understanding

"When are we going to the races again?" I asked looking at Dom knowing he was the one to make that decision. I was dying for the excitement the races brought not having been to one in over three months it was killing me slowly. Dom looked at me scratching his bald head thoughtfully no one knew of our return home yet other then Jason so I knew Dom wanted to make an entrance I laughed looking at his face

"Your bald head is gonna hurt if you keep doing that" V said we all laughed as Dom sent a glare his way

"Tomorrow night" he finally declared I smiled

"Yay!!! Races, races, la la la la la" I said in a singsong voice standing up laughing as I took my and lettys plate placing them into the sink everyone I could see was shaking their head and laughing at me but I just smiled this was great just like old times things were finally back to normal. After clearing the table a bit I headed upstairs and changed into clothes for the day taking some more medication I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs into the kitchen

"Come on baby girl were going to the garage" Jesse said sticking his head into the kitchen from the living room doorway I laughed standing I kissed Mias cheek and went out to the cars getting in my skyline I followed the team down to the garage it was a bright sunny and hot day normal for this time of year weather in LA but I didn't mind pulling in I parked next to Letty and slid out placing my sunglasses over my eyes looking at our families garage the one our papi started it had been so long I smiled we walked over to the gate as Dom opened it "Finally!!" Jesse said running over to sit at his computer we all laughed and opened up the bay doors today would be spent cleaning everything that was certain. So that's how we got to work everyone even Vince had rags and duster and brooms cleaning off the selves checking the parts that were left here to make sure they were still salvageable everything. I took to cleaning the office knowing Dom had plenty of paperwork still in here I sighed though once I really saw the mess.

"Geez Dominic ever hear of a file cabinet?" I yelled out into the garage I just heard a grunt and laughed as I stuck my head out Dom and V were trying to manually check a lift

"You two are going to hurt yourselves" Mia stated walking inside we all looked to her confused she should be at the store

"I need help organizing and cleaning" she said stating the answer we wanted I frowned sticking my head back into the office

"Isabelle Toretto butt out her now" Dom said groaning I walked calmly out of the office an went to sit near Jesse

"Yes Dominic?" I asked pretending to not know anything he rubbed a hand over his head

"Go help Mia at the store" he stated I crossed my arms over my chest

"Do I have to? I mean your office is like so messy it really should be cleaned and its only a tiny store" I started to complain but the look I received made me shut my mouth real fast going to grab my keys I started to walk out the door

"Isabelle" I heard turning Dom was beckoning to me so I walked over to him he pointed to his cheek and I laughed kissing him goodbye it was something my family had always done whenever our family left ever since papi had died

"Love you Baby girl"

"Love you to Dom" I said walking out I got in my car and headed just down the road to the store.


	4. Store and Jays

The store was in better condition then the garage and about an hour and a half later me and Mia had the placed cleaned and groceries ordered to be delivered tomorrow Sitting on one of the stools I choose to spin a bit while sipping the can of sprite I had with me for my lunch that day.

"Hey Meers are you heading back to school soon?" I asked she was currently underneath the counter restocking the different boxes to try and organize the old store receipts which had of course been left behind in all the haste to leave I looked up as she stuck her head up so I could see her then back down

"I guess sweetheart I mean only one more semester till graduation me and Dom already re-registered you for your senior year so you'll be starting soon to" I groaned leaning back a little my long brown hair falling behind me

"Don't remind me Meers!" I fake called she laughed

"Ok little miss drama queen" she said laughing she stood and headed into the back office I groaned

"Come on Meers you know I'm gonna get so much shit from people when I go back"

"Language!" Mia called back I giggled slightly as the team pulled up

"Were done at the garage" Jesse said walking over to me I nodded

"Us to" I replied as he sat next to me and started to spin like I was Jesse was my age so we got along the best even though he had dropped out of school when he turned 16.

"Mia! Were going back to the house come when you're finished!" Letty yelled I hopped up smiling grabbing my keys we headed out to the cars

"Dom! I'm gonna head to Jays for a bit ok?" I asked my older brother he turned looking at me through his sunglasses and nodded

"Just be careful" he said I smiled going over I kissed his cheek and got into my car. Pulling out I sped off the opposite direction of the team.

I pulled up to Jays house stepping out my dark brown eyes were covered by my sunglasses I looked up at his house shutting and locking the door I walked gracefully up the steps to the front door and rang the bell it took all of a minute for the door to open and a small blonde haired two year old launched into my arms. Laughing I caught her spinning her around. Hearing laughter I stopped looking towards the living room Jay was standing there.

"Mel down" he said smiling walking over

"She's fine" I said shifting her to my hip and kissing him. Mellissa was his sister but we treated her like a daughter because Jay's mother never took great care of them I smiled I missed her so much we walked inside I set her down kissing the top of her head

"Go play Melly" she nodded and went to get some toys. I followed Jay into his room and laid back on his bed

"You going to the meeting?" he asked I nodded as he laid next to me.

"I need to go at some point" I replied looking to him he reached over and gently brushed a stray hair out of my face placing it behind my ear I smiled leaning in I pecked him lightly on the lips as his arm found its way around my waist. We must have eventually

fallen asleep because I awoke to my cell phone ringing. Groaning I leaned over from my place on Jason's chest to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I answered not checking the number

"Dom says and I quote I think its time for your little butt to get home for dinner end quote" I giggled laughing at Jesses impersonation of my brother

"Ok Jess tell Dom I'll be right there" I said hanging up

"Babe, Babe" I said softly getting Jay to wake up

"Hmm?" he said not opening his eyes I knew he had been tried I saw it yesterday at my house

"I have to go home its dinner want me to bring some to the meeting later just in case" he softly nodded I kissed him and got up heading out the door I stopped seeing Mel asleep on the couch picking her up softly I walked back to Jays room and laid her next to him I saw Jay pick his head up seeing her he nodded pulling me back for one last kiss I left the house and headed home.


	5. Meeting and Melissa

Dinner was normal Jesse prayed once again to the car gods while the rest of us just surveyed one another. Mia had made her famous chicken pesto pasta and as per usual it was to die for not literally of course. We talked all through dinner about the races and about everything becoming normal again. Tonight everything would fall into place for me with the meeting it meant my return to the gang I just hoped they were ready for my return. I stood up going over to the sink I placed my dishes in and turned to my family.

"I'm going over to Justin's tonight he's having a party so I'm not sure when I'll be back" I said more looking to Dom then anyone else knowing he had the last word he nodded

"Just be careful baby girl" He stated

"Yeah we don't need you wandering the LA streets" Leon said I rolled my eyes at his comment

"I'll be fine" I said heading out through the living and upstairs to my room I pulled out clothes to change into and went to shower, After I showered and changed into dark jeans a red tank top and black vest I pulled on my black stiletto boots and fixed my hair to a flat low ponytail I went back downstairs. Looking at the clock it was 8 shrugging I grabbed my keys and the food

"I'm leaving!" I called through the house I heard and few grunts and an ok from Mia laughing I headed out the back door through the yard and towards my skyline getting in I headed off down to 22nd street and willow were our meetings were normally held. I parked in the underground lot next door and got out heading up the elevator I walked across the ally into the building. The only people who were there where Jason, Stephanie and Justin.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to where they were playing poker they nodded Jay pulled my onto his lap I giggled but settled into him I placed the food down for him he smiled looking around I frowned

"She's in the back" he whispered into my ear I nodded getting up he followed me into the back I saw Mel coloring

"Sweetie are you hungry?" I asked her she nodded her head excitedly

"Mama no give dinner" I cringed

"She get made when I asks JJ protected me" my head snapped over to Jay at her words looking him over I frowned but placed the food in front of her

"There you go sweetheart" I said kissing the top of her head I got up and walked over to Jay pushing him gently out of the room so we could talk

"Are you hurt? I asked him a true look of worry in my eyes he shook his head

"She threw a bottle at me but it missed I got out and took Mel here"

"Your dad?" I asked

"He wasn't home" I nodded

"Your staying with me tonight, both of you" I stated he laughed but nodded knowing it was safer we heard noise outside looking out it seemed everyone was there I took a deep breath

"Ready?" Jay asked me I nodded stepping out my hand in his Jay cleared his throat and everyone looked over

"Welcome, I called this meeting to go over some plans and also to say we have one of our OG's back Bell" everyone looked tome I nodded to them and took my seat as Jay walked to the top of the building on a bridge on my lap I started braiding her hair as the meeting closed it was 12:30 we started at 9 I had a sleeping two year old on my lap Jay dismissed everyone it was just the 4 OG's me, Jay, Steph, and Justin

"So?" Steph asked me walking over

"What?" I asked confused

"Your back?" I nodded

"The buster pulled some strings were free" they nodded

"Come one lets get home" Jay said I nodded picking up Mel her head on my shoulder we went out I placed her in her car seat I had in my car and we headed to my house pulling up the party was still going on I took Mel out and covered her ears one with my hand the other was on my shoulder we went inside and straight to my room I placed Mel on the little mattress on my floor I went over to my drawers throwing Jay dome clothes I changed and turned seeing Jay finishing pulling on a shirt. We laid down I rested myself into his arms

"Night baby I love you" he said watching my eyes close

"I love you to" I said falling asleep to him playing with the locket he had given me before Tokyo.

The next morning I was woken up by a mound of bouncing giggles laughing I grabbed her feet she giggled Jay laughed coming out of my shower as I started tickling her

"Stop! Stop!" she cried laughing I smiled and stopped getting up I grabbed clothes and went in taking a quick shower I changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top I started school Monday it was Friday so Jay had to leave

"You can leave her here you know" I said walking out as he was packing her stuff up he looked up

"I don't start till Monday I can watch her besides I missed her" he nodded getting up he kissed me pulling slowly away

"Thank you" he whispered against my lips I smiled I knew it was meant for more then just offering to watch her he pulled away and grabbed his book bag he headed out my room and to school taking my car. I spent the day with Mel at the house I loved watching her she had become somewhat of a daughter to me so it came naturally watching her. When Jay returned we went out to eat before dropping Mel off at her babysitter's house. Heading back to my place we went up to get ready for the Toretto teams return to the races.


	6. The Races

I was literally bouncing with excitement dressed in a red halter top black jeans and heels I felt like I was in heaven finally we were going back to the races back to were we ruled the streets. Smiling I walked downstairs we still had about 15 minutes and Mia and Letty were still getting ready I sat on the couch with Jay watching a bit of TV.

"Your Done?" Leon asked surprised clear in his voice I scoffed

"Yes Leon I am finished getting ready I never take as long and Meers and Let" I said he nodded and took the seat on my left I rolled my eyes. We sat on the couch watching random television shows eventually the other guys joined us we stayed for another hour till it was time to leave for the races.

"Girls lets go or were leaving with out you!" Dom called up to them I heard Mia shout an ok and Letty threaten that if we did Dom wouldn't be getting any later that just about caused me to pee my pants at the look on my brothers face till the glare he sent me shut me up real quick only slight chuckles coming out that only Lee and Jay could hear. Standing up as they finally came down the stairs it was finally time to go to the races our lives would return to normal. Heading outside we got into our cars Jay with me and Mia with Letty. We drove to towards the warehouses pulling up in our famous v formation not 10 minutes later. We could see everyone staring and whispering as we stopped and got out. I smiled stretching a little I walked over to were the team was gathered watching Dom talk to Hector and Edwin.

"Sup lil mama?" Edwin said hugging me as I reached them

"Hey Edwin, Hector" I said hugging Edwin back after I took my spot next to Vince as Jay came up behind me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So your back?" Hector asked Dom my brother nodded smirking

"Were back for good and taking our spot back" hector smiled a knowing look in his eyes

"I got a 2g race already running" He said Dom turned to Mia who handed him the roll of money then he placed it in Hectors hand

"Who are these nobodies?" we heard as a guy we had never seen before came up and asked I scoffed as Dom and Hector laughed

"Ah Carlos this is Dominic Toretto and his team" I saw Carlos freeze and laughed

"Dom this is the guy who took your spot" Dom laughed a deep laugh

"Hope you enjoyed it cause you'll never see it again" Dom said looking Carlos directly in the eyes the group around us laughed once again getting used to our presence

"We'll see about that" Carlos said handing hector his money

"Alright lets do this!" Hector yelled as everyone spread out heading in their cars to the race site

Once there 4 cars pulled up to the line Dom, Carlos, Edwin, James one of the normal racers I was sitting on top of my car while Jay was down by the passenger door leaning on it looking down at him I smiled

"If there's time for another race I want in" I said his head snapped up looking me in the eyes I could see mild fear so I leaned down and pecked him on the lips

"Relax babe I've been driving since I was 8" I replied he just shook his head knowingly we watched as Hector got the ok to race and they started up their engines

"We so got this" I said smiling as swinging my legs off the side of my car Jay just laughed having been to plenty of races with us since he first became my boyfriend when I was 15. We watched as the cars took off Dom taking the lead right away next was Edwin then Carlos then James. Carlos's car shot forward as he used his NOS and became neck and neck with Dom.

"Just like Brian" I heard Jesse whisper to Leon since they were on my other side leaning down I nodded enough were both could see me Jess just reached over and ruffled my hair as I sat back up. We watched as Dom of course flew across the finish line first, Carlos second, James third and finally Edwin. I paused getting off my car at Leons window

"Any chance of cops?" I asked he shook his head

"Nah Baby girl I think were good for another race or two" I nodded

"I want in on one" I said Lee nodded and pointed to Dom

"You know you gotta talk to him about that" I nodded waving goodbye as I headed over to the team seeing me Dom smiled throwing an arm over my shoulder I pulled his shirt and he looked down like we used to do when I was younger I motioned him to bend down and he did so

"I want to race, Lee said were good for one or two more" I whispered he pulled back but nodded I grinned and bounced on my heels a little Letty smiled a knowing look in her eyes. Hector was currently off to the side organizing said race

"Hector!" Dom called he and everyone around him looked over

"How much for the next race" Dom asked not truly caring but having to put on a show

"Another 2g why? You going again?" Hector asked confused as Dom laughed

"Nah, my baby girls racing tonight" I smiled as he handed me money I walked over and handed it to Hector a huge Cheshire cat grin spreading from cheek to cheek Hector smiled at me and nodded walking away I went to my car were the team was gathered

"Now you be careful you here me" Vince said acting like an old mother would I laughed but nodded

"I'll be fine" I replied smiling and getting in I rolled my window down as Dom came over

"I trust you baby girl but please be careful you mean to much to all of us to get hurt" I nodded knowing full well what he meant leaning down he kissed my cheek

"Love you baby"

"Love you to Dom" I said pulling away and up to the line smiling my music blasting from my speakers I was ready to race that was for sure I waited for the ok mouthing the words to Lady Gaga's Poker Face I revved my engine as Hector pointed throwing his hands down we took off. I shifted and quickly gained the lead. Before long I forgot everything but the race. The feel of the adrenaline pumping through my veins feeding the need for speed and the next thing I knew it was over and I had won. Getting out the team and Hector came over. Hector handing me the money which I immediately handed to Mia, Dom twirled me around.

"Good job baby girl" he said I smiled as he put me down knowing he was proud of me

"We got cops, cops, cops go!" we heard Leon yell through the radio hightailing it to the cars Jay slide in the passenger seat I took off heading the back way through our territory I pulled up to the baby sitters and picked up Mel as we watched cops drive by we laughed walking back to the car I gently placed Mel in the car seat and drove home the party was in full swing

"Cans I stway?" Mel asked us

"For a little while then its bed time" Jay told her we watched laughing as she ran inside

"You did good tonight baby" he said to me giving me a gentle kiss and taking my hand we walked inside through the back door and kitchen I grabbed a drink on the way through I laughed seeing Jesse playing with Mel I sat on the couch Joining Let playing grand theft auto for playstation as Jay went to join Lee and Vince playing poker I rolled my eyes Time seemed to fly by and soon a very sleepy two year old walked over to me, laughing I picked her up and brought her upstairs to my room ,changed her and put her to bed heading back down I sat by Leon for a bit watching them play. Around 2 I finally called it a night and headed up to bed myself.


	7. Brian and Trouble

The rest of the weekend was normal Saturday we all chilled at the house and Mia and I went to the store to fix the selves. Sunday was the famous Toretto barbeque. When Monday came around I just knew it was going to be a long day. I got up around 7:15 showered, dressed, and grabbed a quick breakfast then headed off to school. Pulling my car into a space in the senior lot I got out to everyone staring at me groaning I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked inside going straight to the office.

"Ah Miss Toretto welcome back"

"Hello principal Myers" I replied as the secretary handed me my papers and locker number thanking her I went to my locker and placed my bag inside as I felt a pair of arms in circle my waist.

"Hey" Jason whispered into my ear I smiled

"Hey" I said leaning back into him he laughed

"Ready for senior year?" I rolled my eyes I hated school if it wasn't so important to Dom I would have dropped out and worked in the garage for the rest of my life

"I've got to go to homeroom" he nodded

"I'll walk you" he stated I smiled everyone was always so confused as to why I was with him the tough gangster with the seeming sweet girl but we fell in love in some weird way we fit each other. Stopping at the door I kissed him and walked inside over to Stephanie who was sitting next to an empty desk

"Hey Love" I said she laughed

"Hey girl Hey!" she fake called that threw me into a fit of laughter as I sat next to her. Home room was fine but the rest of the day was pure torture as I told Mia it would be. Every time I walked by whispers were thrown I finally had enough of it and went up to the roof skipping my last two classes.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard a voice asked as I was leaning against the door eyes closed hoping for quite just this once I jumped but sighed opening my eyes to see Jay sitting on the edge smoking

"I can't take everything being said anymore" I replied going over and sitting down next to him he offered me the blunt but I shook my head

"I got store duty later" I explained he nodded taking another hit he looked over at me he lifted my face to look at him by my chin

"At least you didn't lose your temper yet" he replied making me laugh I nodded

"Hint as to why I'm up here" I replied looking out over what we could see of the city from here. We just sat up on the roof for the rest of the day hearing the final bell ring we stood Jay disposing of the blunt we headed down to my locker

"Try telling that to the bitches in my English class" Stephanie said to Justin as they fell in step with us we looked to them but they just shook their heads. Getting my books we all headed out to the cars

"Jay!" I called before he left he looked and came over

"Hmm?" he asked

"Be careful, you had that whole thing before please" he nodded kissing me on my lips silencing my fears

"I'll be fine" he said leaving me at my car I watched him pull out ,getting in my skyline I pulled out of the lot and sped off towards the store just as I got there I saw Mia running out

"Bye baby girl love you!" she called getting in her car she sped off I laughed getting out of my own car u walked inside

"Oh thank god! I'll be at the garage then" she said seeing me I nodded as I went to take my place at the counter as she left. Taking out my homework I settled into the seat waiting for customers. By 3'o clock I had a total of 3 and I was currently sitting reading a magazine having finished my work a while ago I heard a car pull up but continued reading the person sat at the counter

"Can I have a tuna on white no crust?" The voice asked my head snapped up

"Get out!" I said

"Look bell..."

"Isabelle"

"Isabelle look I'm trying to make amends here please Mia already trust me" I rolled my eyes he may be the reason were back here but he's the reason we had to leave in the first place.

"We'll see" I said looking at him he smiled and I went to make the sandwich I placed it down and looked outside hearing a group of motorcycles approaching I groaned could this day get any worse.

"Ahh Isabelle such a pleasure to see you"

"Leave Lance" I said as he leaned on the counter I saw Brian stand Lance touched my arm

"Now why would I do that?" he fakes asked

"Fuck off" I said

"What strong words from such a small lady" he said gripping my arm now I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip

"I want revenge for Johnny" I groaned and pulled harder

"Let her go" Brain stated Lance laughed but Brian punched him and got a good hit because Lance stumbled and released me I ducked under the counter and took out my phone to call Dom I heard the motorcycles start up

"Johnny will not die in vain!" I heard a voice call as they pulled away standing back up I gasped seeing brains eyes getting an ice pack I redialed Dom since no one was picking up finally I got an answer

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered

"V, Its bell" I said he seemed surprised

"What's wrong?" he asked

"L...Lance came to the store" I replied

"We'll be right there, is anyone there with you?" he asked

"Well um..."

"Bell!"

"Brian's here"

"The Buster! fine just stay put" he hung up not even 5 minutes later Dom and the gang were inside the shop

"You ok baby girl?" Leon asked as Dom took Brian outside I nodded looking to everyone's faces

"Just a bit shaken that's all" I replied

"Then what's the bruise on your arm?" Han asked the most observant one out of the group I growled as their heads snapped over to me and Letty went to get an ice pack

"I'm fine really" I replied as she made me put it on my arm Dom and Brian walked back in and Dom came over to me holding me out at arms length he looked me over for any harm then pulled me into a hug I held onto him shaking

"Were closing up shop someone go get Mia" he said taking precaution measures

"She's in lab Dom" I whispered looking up at him he nodded

"V go she's in her physics lab" Vince nodded and went out the door getting in his car we watched him speed off. We all cleaned up even Brian who was joking with Leon and Jesse I picked up my bags as Letty walked over to me and Dom

"Brian? She asked looking over at them then to Dom

"The way I look at it he saved Jess and V and is the reason were home" we both nodded Dom put an arm around both of us and we walked out to the cars and he finished by closing and locking the shops doors

"Straight Home" Dom said to us all we nodded climbing in the cars we drove off to the house pulling up V and Mia were already there as we made our way across the lawn I was about to open the door when Mia threw it open

"What's going on?" she demanded Dom motioned for inside and she allowed us all in

"Lance attacked baby girl at the store chicka" Letty said

"Oh my God, sweetie are you ok, do you need anything?" Mia asked quickly changing into mother mode

"I'm fine Meers, relax" I replied

"What are we going to do?' she asked we mostly all shrugged but I heard a few of the boys say about killing him I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"When you decide what to do let me know" I said they nodded as I went upstairs to my room and turned on the TV, till I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open" I called currently sitting in the little out crook I had staring out the window

"You sure your ok mija?" I heard Letty ask as she sat next to me I nodded

"I'm fine Let really" I said knowing she was showing me the real Leticia Ortiz which she only did to me and Dom

"We've decided its best that one of us stay with you at all times except for school so one of us will either drop you off and pick you up of follow you" I nodded knowing it was the best thing to do

"It will be ok chicka I swear" I nodded as we just lapsed into a comfortable silence.


	8. The Note and Idea

The following days went by normally school, store, gang, home, races and it was finally Friday. Getting up I went showered and changed into a red and white flower sundress and white flip flops grabbing my stuff and some fruit for breakfast I said goodbye to everyone and headed in my skyline to school Leon following till I pulled into a spot then he left to I think the garage. After grabbing my books I headed to homeroom and sat next to steph

"Did you hear?" she asked

"What?" I asked

"Kimi Tran is back" I groaned

"Of course" I said placing my head on my desk she rubbed my back you see Steph is my best friend has been since kindergarten. The day was ok until Lunch when Kimi came up to our table

"What do you want Kimi?' I said attitude clear in my voice she handed me a piece of paper then left I looked at it then opened it reading I groaned.

~Isabelle, Don't think that all your little family watching you will save you I will get revenge for Johnny I will make sure you pay. That brand won't be the only thing to make you remember the Tran name.

I stood leaving the table and headed outside on my cell phone before I even made it to the door.

"Hola Toretto Garage how can I help you?" a voice answered

"Han?" I asked

"This is he"

"Its bell, put Dom on please" I heard yelling then Dom was on

"Why are you calling you're supposed to…"

"I know look I need someone to come sign me out I need to show you something" I quickly said into the phone

"Alright I'll send Letty" he said

"Ok love you"

"Love you to" with that we hung up I stayed outside leaning on the building as the bell rang I heard the doors open

"What's going on baby?" I heard as Jay leaned next to me

I just shook my head as Letty pulled up he nodded and kissed me as Letty walked up we went back in and to the office were she signed me out once that was done we went out and left to the garage walking in I went to Doms office he looked up I had the letter in my hand

"What is that?" he asked looking at it I handed it over and sat down as Letty came in I looked over she came to stand next to me Dom was reading it over but slammed his hand down after making me jump and Let to wrap her arm around me

"What is it Dom?" she asked rubbing my shoulder Dom looked over to me

"How did you get this?" he asked

"Kimi's back at school she handed it to me" I said he nodded then handed it to Letty to read she looked up pale as she finished

"Go outside Bell" Dom said I nodded but went out and over to the computer were Jess was

~Dom's P.O.V~

Let finished reading the letter I didn't get why they were still after baby girl but I knew it freaked both her and Letty out. She was more like a daughter to the both of us then my sister since she was 3 when our parents died. I sent baby girl out and reached over pulling Let to me. Sitting her in my lap I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do papa?" she asked me I sighed running one of my hands over my head

"I don't want mija to get hurt" she said I nodded

"I know mami but im not sure what to do right now we can't pull her out of school but she could get hurt if she goes" I said truly not sure what to do I sighed again

We were lost in thought for a while till baby girl stuck her head in

"I have an idea" she said looking over to her I beckoned her inside and over to us

"What is it Mija?" Let asked her

"Jesse" she simply stated

"What?" I asked confused as to what he could do

"Jesse goes to school with me" she said as if explaining it to a five year old I smiled

"Did he agree?" Letty asked Bell smirked

"I was his idea" she replied

~Bells P.O.V~

"It was his idea" I replied smirking at Dom and Letty knowing it was our best option I had gone out and explained what was going on to him and technically since he never finished he could still go back so he had suggested it I smiled when Dom nodded

"Then it's settled, we'll enroll him tomorrow morning" He stated I smiled and walked over hugging them both

"Uh what do I do now though?" I asked pulling away having the rest of the day off

"There's an old Mazda in the back that needs some new designs" Dom said I looked to him confused

"But the only car back there is yours" I said he smirked

"Exactly now get to designing" I walked off grabbing my backpack and laughing as I sat at the little plastic table we had for when the guys had lunch here and started to sketch out designs knowing how big of a deal it was for Dom to let me work on his car

* * *

Authors Note: So sorry its been so long i'm kinda having writers block on this one right now i know were i want to go but not how to get there so please please bear with me just for a bit i'm hoping this chapters ok its not my best but its something to hold on to for now. I promise im going to do everything i can to get out of this stupid block and write the rest of the story so stay tuned 3 You All -Cheerbabe1010


End file.
